


living is tough

by cyyrus (ticticsin)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hate tagging, No shipping, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticticsin/pseuds/cyyrus
Summary: in which techno cant sleep and in which phil goes dad mode.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 32





	living is tough

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour. i couldve spent that time on my math hw.

Tick.

Tock. 

Tick.

Tock.

Looking up at the little wooden clock hung up on the wall in his cabin, Techno sighed and slumped over on his him-sized desk. 

It was hard being an anarchist pig. It was tough coming up with these elaborate schemes that would (hopefully) stop tyrannical rulers from rising once again. It was so tough that oftentimes that he would stay up until the wee hours of the morning trying to come up with a new plan.

....Like he was doing now.

The door to his study groaned loudly as someone slowly made their way in. Techno half-heartedly rose his head to see who it is, squinting to try and sharpen up the blurry world around him. 

“Who is it?” he asked, an edge to his voice.

A familiar blonde man stepped into the room, removing his bucket hat and coat and putting it on a nearby table. He would get it later. “Techno, I thought I told you to not stay up so late. You know this isn’t any good for your health,” Phil said.

“My health can wait. Besides, sleep is for the weak and--”

Phil cut him off. “Techno,” He said, his voice stern. “I did not come home from exploring to find you like this. Have you eaten? Drunken anything?”

Techno hesitated to answer. “A little bit.”

“And how long ago was this?”

“Yesterday morning,” the piglin said, sheepishly turning his head away so he could avoid the other’s disapproving gaze.

He hears Phil mutter an annoyed "oh my god..." in response.

The blonde beckoned for Techno to stand up. “I’m going to give you some time to change out of that,” he said, gesturing to his button-up and pants, “And into something more comfortable while I cook something for you to eat. You have to start taking care of yourself, mate. I’m not going to be around here forever.”

Techno refused to acknowledge that last sentence. “Fine,” he huffed in response.

......

About twenty minutes later, Techno groggily descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he took a seat at the dining table. It smelled like beef and eggs. Phil was at the stove with his hair tied back in a bun. He also had on that ridiculous pink “#1 dad” apron that Ranboo had given him. He was scrambling an egg in a little pan. (Techno's actually not sure what you call the 'little pan'. A skillet maybe? He wouldn't know. His kitchen knowledge was extremely limited.)

Techno always admired the other man’s ability to cook. Phil was always so good at finding alternatives to pork. Even if it meant making sausage out of beef or chicken instead. Not to mention that everything he cooked tasted better than anything Techno had ever tried to cook by himself, which isn't that surprising considering that he only knows how to cook steak and potatoes. Anything else he would attempt making would turn into a charred mess.

Phil turned off the stove-top and placed the sausages and egg onto a plate for Techno. He set it down carefully in front of him. “Alright mate, be careful. It's hot since I’ve just finished cooking it.” He pauses for a moment before remembering what else he was going to say. “Oh! And if you look to your left, you’ll see that you have a cup of water.”

As Phil sat down across from Techno, the pig piped up. 

“Phil, you don’t have to baby me. I’m completely capable of taking care of myself.”

“But you won’t. No matter how much I tell you to, you fail to.”

“It’s not my fault that I forget. I get busy.”

“Well then, you might want to start remembering to. As I said earlier, I’m not going to be around here forever.”

Everything freezes for a moment. In that moment, the silence is deafening.

Techno slams down his fork. It clatters against the plate. For a second, Phil wonders if the other man broke it with sheer force. Techno clearly wants to say something but first he tries to calm down. He inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth. Just like Phil had taught him.

“You know I don’t like you saying that.” He says, a growl creeping into his voice.

“But it’s true, Techno. You can’t just pretend I’ll always be here. That’s not how life works.”

Techno stands up, fur bristled. “Clean this up, please. I’m going.” 

Phil opens his mouth to object. “Techno-” 

“Leave me alone.” Techno snaps. He proceeds to ascend up the stairs and slam his room’s door behind him.

He didn’t have to face reality if he didn’t want to, Techno decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for no rich text ao3 is being mean 2 me


End file.
